Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks
or | level2 = 41 | rewards2 = 20601 XP, or | previous = Clan War: Wakey Wakey | next = | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Optional mission }} Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks is an optional mission in Borderlands 2, and the final chapter in the feud between the Zaford clan and the Hodunk clan. Mick Zaford and the Zaford Grunts have met with Tector & Jimbo Hodunk and the Hodunk Grunts in The Dust, and they stand with guns drawn at the connection to Lynchwood. Only one clan will be victorious. Background :"The family feud has reached a boiling point. The Zafords and the Hodunks are preparing for a final showdown, and Ellie has asked you to be there. Only one family can survive this battle, and it is up to you to decide which one." Walkthrough Objectives :Side with either the Zafords or the Hodunks. *Eradicate the Hodunks ::-OR- *Eradicate the Zafords Strategy The Zafords and Hodunks all start out as targetable, but non-hostile. Vault Hunters side with either group by firing the first shot at the enemy they choose to eradicate, at which point the other group becomes allied. After Playthrough 2 especially, Mick can be a fearsome opponent. He can make himself nearly invisible and deals extensive damage with his SMG, and while his Zaford Grunt minions can provide a Second Wind, they tend to flee for cover quickly. When fighting the Zafords it is best to eliminate Mick as soon as possible, and not allow his shield to recharge. Using Law and Order can be quite effective, as Mick's melee is slow and not too strong. Tector & Jimbo operate as a single entity with Jimbo perched on Tector's shoulders. Tector fights with a shotgun, while Jimbo throws grenades. If Jimbo is killed, Tector becomes "Grieving Tector" and in this form is able to both lob grenades and use his shotgun. The added firepower of a vehicle is very useful in this fight. However, it is very easy to lose the vehicle if it gets too close, especially when fighting the Zafords. Completion :"With Ellie's help you brought the Zaford/Hodunk clan war to a bloody, but appropriate end." Turn In: Mick Zaford or Tector Hodunk. Notes *The train to Lynchwood is absent from the station while this mission is active, however the connection is still present and can be interacted with. *If the Zafords are sided with, Tector & Jimbo will become a respawning boss in subsequent visits to the area. The inverse is also true; siding with the Hodunks makes Mick a respawning boss. *Turning in the mission to Mick will give an SMG, the Chulainn. Turning in the mission to Jimbo will give a shotgun, the Landscaper. *Whichever boss is not sided with in the mission may be farmed for weapons after completing the mission. Mick can drop the Maggie, and Tector & Jimbo can drop the Slagga. *If a weapon with an area-of-effect is used to trigger the fight and hits both families at the same time (a grenade, a rocket, etc) a glitch can occur where one of the bosses becomes immortal (no health, but can't be shot, run over, or blown up) and remains hostile.Invincible boss glitch This is fixed by relaunching the game. Media Clan War Zafords vs Hodunks See Also *Mission Transcript References fr:Guerre de clans : Zaford et Hodunk ru:Война кланов: Зафорды и Реднеки uk:Кланові Війни 6: Зафорди та Реднеки